


A Christmas Moment

by VeraBAdler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean and Cas enjoy a quiet cuddle together after a joyous Christmas celebration.





	A Christmas Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This soft little ficlet is a gift for the 2018 advent calendar on the Destiel NaNoWriMo group on Facebook.

Dean lifted one side of the oversized plaid blanket and gestured imperiously at his boyfriend. “Get in here, babe. Come warm me up.”

Cas squinted at him in mock confusion. "You're three feet away from a roaring fire, Dean. Aren't you warm enough already?"

"No fire can snuggle me as nice as you can, sweetheart. C'mon, get over here. You can bring your hot chocolate with you."

The angel grinned and cuddled up against him, placing his mug on a nearby side table.

They were nestled together on an overstuffed couch in the study, a side room that opened off of the library. Sam and Dean had lived in the Bunker for years before they'd even discovered the room. It was a snug, formal den, accessed through a door that was tucked into a dark corner of the library's bookshelves. Meant for entertaining the Men of Letters’ most distinguished guests, the room was paneled in dark wood, and had as its focus a large fireplace capped with a white marble mantelpiece.

Dean had fixed the study up especially for their Christmas celebrations this year. He'd spared no effort or expense in polishing, trimming, and decorating. Tinsel garlands dipped and sparkled their way along the wainscoting. A dozen stockings were hung above the fireplace, each bearing a different name carefully written out in glitter glue. A lush Douglas fir stood in one corner, loaded almost to the point of collapse with every sort of bauble and ornament the Lebanon Wal-Mart had to offer.

The room had been the scene of maximum holiday joy and bustle today, but it was quiet now, and they were finally alone. The walls reflected the soft glow of the fire back at them. The only other light came from the twinkling decorations on their tree.

"Did you have a good Christmas?" Dean murmured now against his boyfriend's temple.

Cas hummed and smiled, closing his eyes. "Yes, love, I did. Thank you for everything."

"What was your favorite part of the day?"

"Well... It was wonderful seeing everyone."

"Yeah, it was great to have the place full of family."

"And the food was amazing."

"'Course it was. I make a mean eight-course dinner."

"And I really like my presents."

"I'm glad. I like all of mine, too."

"But I think this is my favorite part. This, right now."

"Mmm. Yeah, this is pretty freakin' great."

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

"Merry Christmas, Cas. Love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/181057010141/a-christmas-moment).


End file.
